Harry & Ginny
by StarWest45
Summary: {Edited} In an enchanted castle, what could one little moonlight rendezous lead to? Harry & Ginny are about to find out. HG fluff.
1. Moonlight and Depression

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is all JKR's world, and I'm just setting up camp here. But 'Dyers Eve' is Metallica's.  
  
I'm reworking this fic a bit. I started working on a sort of sequel, but I wanted to come back and rework this before I did anything major with the other story.

Chapter 1: Moonlight and Depression

On a Scottish bluff, over looking a magnificent lake stood a castle. It was quite obviously the type of castle that one only finds in fairy tales. There were the usual towers and ramparts and such. There was a courtyard and beautiful green grounds that faded into an enchanted forest. In the dark of night the windows shown like precious gems multiplied to infinity on the surface of the lake.  
  
One would not expect such a place to be home to nearly four hundred students. Well, maybe once you considered these students were studying magic. Then it seemed much more plausible that this place could be a school. It was in fact Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It was a very late September night that found one of Hogwarts' young charges, a Miss Ginevra Weasley, grumbling her way back to her tower dormitory. Her most hated teacher, Professor Severus Snape, had given poor Miss Ginny a detention during the very first week of her fifth year.  
  
Now, you must realize that normally, Ginny is a very good student. She doesn't usually get detentions at all, let alone in the first week of term. No, she left things like that to her brothers. That was one of the reasons she was so upset. That, and the fact that it was a completely unwarranted detention had her mumbling obscenities about Snape through the halls.  
  
She very nearly missed the black shape that was sitting in a windowsill in an empty room not far from Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ginny stopped walking to see a boy sitting curled up in the moonlight. His head rested against the window and his breath was making a cloud on the glass. His messy black hair and the glasses sliding off his nose gave him away for who he was, her friend, her brother Ron's best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry?" she called into the room.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
Ginny took a cautious step into the room to make sure Harry was all right. With the moon shining down on him like that, he seemed to glow. She quickly realized that he was asleep.  
  
Ginny smiled at the irony, it was supposed to be the beautiful princess who slept in the enchanted castle, not the dashing young prince. And Harry was quiet dashing. At sixteen, he was one of the most attractive boys in the school. It helped that he didn't pay any attention to it. And with everything he'd been through, Harry had understandably developed a bit of an attitude. He had that bad-boy 'don't mess with me' look down perfectly. It was beyond sexy. But being asleep, he looked much younger, more peaceful. It was sexy in a different sort of way.  
  
"Harry," she said softly again, this time standing next to him. She brushed the hair out of his face and watched as his brilliant green eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey Gin," Harry said giving her a weak smile. "I mush have fallen asleep," he said stretching and pushing his glasses more firmly on his face. "The Common Room was so noisy. I just needed to get out so I could here myself think."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said trying not to giggle. "You were concentration very hard there."  
  
"Oh, ha ha," he said with a slight grin. "I was just watching the light on the lake water. It lulled me to sleep."  
  
"Well, whatever it takes, Harry," Ginny said as she stretched her sore muscles and rubbed her neck slightly. She sat across from him and looked out the window. He was right. It was a nice view.  
  
"How was your detention?" he asked. "What'd Snape make you do?"  
  
"Scrub the potions lab," she shrugged.  
  
"Lovely," Harry said.  
  
"Oh I know. And I hurt like a . . . well, our Quidditch practice tomorrow won't be fun for me," she said rotating her shoulders again.  
  
He frowned. "Well, we can't have that. Here, let me help."  
  
Harry got up from his perch and stood behind Ginny. He began to rub her shoulders. Ginny tensed up at his touch but quickly relaxed.  
  
"Merlin, Harry," she groaned. "I didn't know you could do this."  
  
"It's a gift," he shrugged. "One of my more bizarre hidden talents."  
  
Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "One of? There are more?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, Gin," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Hey, if you're holding out on me," she stated menacingly.  
  
"Gin, do you really want to threaten me right now?" Harry asked working out a particularly fierce knot in her shoulder.  
  
"No," Ginny groaned. "I give up. Hold out all you want on the other stuff. Just don't stop this."  
  
Harry was shaking and laughing quietly behind her.  
  
"What," she asked.  
  
"Well, it's just, if anyone happened by, they might get the wrong impression if they heard us," Harry said.  
  
Ginny turned her head to look at him. "Harry, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind."  
  
Harry smiled wickedly. "I thought we just established there's quite a few things you don't know about me. Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
Ginny just smiled back. "What that there's a pervy sixteen-year-old boy rubbing my shoulders? No, I rather like it."  
  
Harry laughed out loud now. "Well, I'm afraid I have to stop."  
  
"Why?" Ginny whined.  
  
"My thumbs are numb," Harry told her.  
  
"Aw," she sighed as he stopped.  
  
Harry sat back across from her and smiled. "Sorry, Gin. You'll just have to wait until next time."  
  
"Next time?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, well, if there is a next time," Harry said noncommittally.  
  
"You're mean," Ginny pouted.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And it's fun!  
  
"Come on. Curfew's in few."  
  
"Oh alright," Ginny said. "But there had better be a next time!"  
  
Harry sent her a half smile from the doorway. "Then you'd better do something to warrant it, hadn't you?"

* * *

At the start of his sixth year, Harry Potter seemed to be very angry at the world. It's probably because he was. He was having trouble dealing with the deaths of people close to him. His parents, a friend, even his godfather, all died and he had to live with it.  
  
But he was dealing with it.  
  
_Dear Mother  
Dear Father  
What Is this Hell You Have Put Me Through  
Believer  
Deceiver  
Day in Day out Live My Life Through You  
Pushed onto Me What's Wrong or Right  
Hidden from this Thing That They Call Life  
_  
He wasn't as snappish as he had been. He was more in control. He was reading all kinds of things to help him deal, from potions books to Muggle literature. Harry was surprisingly fond of Shakespeare. Music also helped. He had gotten most of these things from his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys. Not they actually knew this.  
  
Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley during the summers. The Dursleys didn't want him, which was okay with Harry since he didn't want them either. The four had come to terms with the fact that they needed each other. Harry would ignore the Dursleys and they pretty much ignored him. But his cousin Dudley had always been spoiled and a collection of broken and unwanted shit ended up in Harry's room. (Harry included.)  
  
Harry took advantage of this. He read the unused books his cousin didn't want. He fixed some of the small electronics, including a disc man. He basically didn't come out of his room because he found stuff to do.  
  
_Dear Mother  
Dear Father  
Every Thought I'd Think You'd Disapprove  
Curator  
Dictator  
Always Censoring My Every Move  
Children Are Seen But Are Not Heard  
Tear out Everything Inspired_  
  
Except when he couldn't stand it in the house anymore. Then he went walking. Harry even spent sometime with his neighbor, old Mrs. Figg. She was his only tie to his world, the Wizarding world. She was squib, which meant she wasn't magical herself, but at least she had some idea what Harry was going through. She even paid him to do odd jobs around her house.  
  
And that was how he spent his summer. Trying not to brood, but still being a bit depressed. He had hoped it would be easier at Hogwarts. This place had always been like home for him.  
  
And for the most part, it was. Ron and Hermione still stuck by him. He also had other friends he knew he could count on now, Luna, Neville and Ginny. He knew how much he meant to Remus Lupin, and Remus to him. Professor McGonagall, his Head of House had even stood by him and gotten him into all the classes he needed for this year.  
  
_Innocence  
Torn from Me Without Your Shelter  
Barred Reality  
I'm Living Blindly_  
  
Harry had even somehow managed to forgive Professor Dumbledore. Not that he was really happy with the Headmaster, but Harry needed him.  
  
It was his friends that he was really living for now. After everything he put them through, they deserved to have him survive. Or so Ron and Hermione had said.  
  
_Dear Mother  
Dear Father  
Time Has Frozen Still What's Left to Be  
Hear Nothing  
Say Nothing  
_  
And although he loved them dearly, Ron and Hermione could be a bit . . . intense. They were protective of him. They wanted him to be careful, to be safe. He couldn't let them down. Sometimes though, he felt like Ron and Hermione put more pressure on him then anyone else did.  
  
_Cannot Face the Fact I Think for Me  
No Guarantee, its Life as Is  
But Damn You for Not Giving Me My Chance  
_  
Harry was extremely glad he had brought his pilfered disc man to Hogwarts. There were charms, most still in development stage, that allowed electronic devices to run on magic. The ether around Hogwarts could actually power his disc man rather then subvert it and ruin the sound.  
  
_Dear Mother  
Dear Father  
You've Clipped My Wings Before I Learned to Fly  
Unspoiled  
Unspoken  
I've Outgrown That Fucking Lullaby  
Same Thing I've Always Heard from You  
Do as I Say Not as I Do  
_  
Harry knew that his dorm-mates were a bit upset that he blasted his headphones loud enough that they could also hear fuzzy music-like sounds. He didn't care really. Ron was convinced he was damaging his ears.  
  
"How can you still hear, properly, Harry?" Ron asked one night.  
  
"What?" Harry called loudly trying not to laugh.  
  
"See!" Ron said. "You'll be deft as well as blind."  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "Fine Ron. I'll go with out the headphones tonight."  
  
"The what?" the boy raised entirely in the Wizarding world asked.  
  
Harry held up his headphones. "These."  
  
"Oh," Ron nodded. "Right then. Good. Fancy a game of chess?"  
  
"No thanks," Harry shrugged. "Maybe I'll take a walk."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. But Harry was already gone.  
  
_Innocence  
Torn from Me Without Your Shelter  
Barred Reality  
I'm Living Blindly  
I'm in Hell Without You  
Cannot Cope Without You Two  
Shocked at the World That I See  
Innocent Victim Please Rescue Me  
_  
Harry sighed as he curled up on the windowsill of the empty room. He was brooding again, he knew. He couldn't help that he was depressed. If Ron and Hermione noticed however, they'd fret about him. Then he'd feel guilty too. Just what he needed, more guilt.  
  
Harry could see the lake stretching out before him. No matter how depressed he was, at least he was at Hogwarts now. The bizarre old castle was his home.  
  
Harry leaned his head on the cool glass. He watched the water reflect the moonlight. Six days until the full moon. Harry hoped Remus would be alright.  
  
Before he even realized what was happening, Harry fell asleep leaning against the window.  
  
_Dear Mother  
Dear Father  
Hidden in Your World You've Made for Me  
I'm Seething  
I'm Bleeding  
Ripping Wounds in Me That Never Heal  
Undying Spite I Feel for You  
Living out this Hell You Always Knew._

* * *

A soft hand brushed his fringe from his face and Harry heard his name being called gently. His eyes opened to be met the sight of Ginny Weasley, slightly rumpled, standing over him looking half-concerned half-amused.  
  
Harry muttered a greeting, still waking up. "The Common Room was so noisy. I just needed to get out so I could hear myself think," he finally said in a coherent manner.  
  
Ginny laughed at him. Ginny Weasley was laughing at him! "Yes," she said through the obvious giggles. "You were concentrating very hard there."  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling at her. "I was just watching the light on the lake water," he muttered trying to make an excuse. "It lulled me to sleep."  
  
"Well, whatever it takes, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
As she stretched Harry couldn't help notice how her school robes pulled around the curves of her body. She put an arm up to rub her neck and sat across from him. Harry raised an unnoticed eyebrow at her. She was too busy staring out into the night as the moonlight poured in on her. He had to admit, it was a nice view.  
  
"How was your detention?" he asked suddenly realizing why she was probably in pain. "What'd Snape make you do?"  
  
"Scrub the potions lab," she shrugged.  
  
"Lovely," Harry snorted. Snape was a bastard.  
  
"Oh I know. And I hurt like a . . . well, our Quidditch practice tomorrow won't be fun for me," she said rotating her shoulders again. She looked like she really hurt.  
  
He frowned. "Well, we can't have that. Here, let me help."  
  
Harry got up and stood behind Ginny. He genuinely wanted to help her. He began to rub her shoulders. It didn't have anything to do with his sudden urge to touch her. Ginny tensed up at his touch but quickly relaxed.  
  
"Merlin, Harry," she groaned. "I didn't know you could do this."  
  
"It's a gift," he shrugged. "One of my more bizarre hidden talents."  
  
Which it was. He didn't think even Ron knew. Hermione only found out because of all the time they spent tighter at the beginning of fourth year and her neck cramps from being hunched over her books all night. Harry could only take the complaining so long before he started to rub her shoulders. With Hermione it really was just about helping her, and shutting her up. It had surprised both of them that he was actually very good at it.  
  
Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "One of? There are more?"  
  
She was extremely cute sometimes. "You'll just have to wait and see, Gin," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Hey, if you're holding out on me," she stated menacingly.  
  
"Gin, do you really want to threaten me right now?" Harry asked knowing the answer.  
  
"No," Ginny groaned. "I give up. Hold out all you want on the other stuff. Just don't stop this."  
  
Harry was shaking from trying so hard not to laugh out loud at her antics. He wondered if she knew how she sounded.  
  
"What," she asked. Obviously not.  
  
"Well, it's just, if anyone happened by, they might get the wrong impression if they heard us," Harry said wondering how she'd take it.  
  
Ginny turned her head to look at him. "Harry, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind."  
  
Harry smiled wickedly. This was actually fun. "I thought we just established there's quite a few things you don't know about me. Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
Ginny just smiled back. "What that there's a pervy sixteen-year-old boy rubbing my shoulders? No, I rather like it."  
  
Harry laughed out loud now. She was flirting with him. Sure, he was flirting with her too, but still. "Well, I'm afraid I have to stop."  
  
"Why?" Ginny whined.  
  
"My thumbs are numb," Harry told her.  
  
"Aw," she sighed as he stopped.  
  
Harry smiled. She was even cuter when she pouted. "Sorry, Gin. You'll just have to wait until next time."  
  
"Next time?" Ginny asked. Harry wonder if the hopeful tone was about the massage or flirting with him.  
  
"Yes, well, if there is a next time," Harry said noncommittally.  
  
"You're mean," Ginny pouted. He smiled wider seeing her make that face again.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And it's fun!  
  
"Come on. Curfew's in few."  
  
"Oh alright," Ginny said. "But there had better be a next time!"  
  
Harry sent her a half smile from the doorway. He would make sure there was a next time. However all he said was, "then you'd better do something to warrant it, hadn't you?"


	2. Quidditch by Moonlight

Disclaimer: sigh not mine. sigh again  
  
Chapter Two: Quidditch by Moonlight  
  
Ginny Weasley was a damn good Chaser. She couldn't help it. Quidditch was in her blood. For nine generations back Weasleys had played Quidditch at Hogwarts and usually for Gryffindor. There were a few Hufflepuffs and Great-Aunt Clara who had been a Ravenclaw. Mostly though, Weasleys were Gryffindors.  
  
Her oldest brother Bill had been a Chaser too when he was at school. In fact, it was Bill's fault that they all played Quidditch. The Weasley children really could have their own team based on the talent. Bill had taught them all to play. Charlie Weasley was one of the greatest Seekers in recent Hogwarts history. The twins were damn scary Beaters who worked in perfect unison. Ron, now that he had finally relaxed, was showing his true colors as class Keeper. And Ginny and her remaining brother Percy were Chasers like Bill. Percy had this hero-worship thing going for Bill for a few years back and wanted to be exactly like Bill until Percy turned eleven and struck out on his own at Hogwarts. And Ginny, well she had tried all the positions and could do fairly well in any, but she preferred Chaser and it showed.  
  
At least, Harry thought it showed. For some reason, Harry just couldn't stop watching her during practice. Her long red hair flew out like a comet's tail behind her. She was graceful and elegant at the same time she was vicious and determined. It amazed Harry.  
  
It amazed him so much he actually missed the Snitch, twice.  
  
"Oy, Captain!" Ron called a bit annoyed from his place in front of the three goal posts. "Are you playing Seeker or what?"  
  
Ron pointed at the Golden Snitch flying directly below Harry. Harry grinned and dove for the littlest ball. When he caught it, Harry ended practice for everyone else.  
  
"Aren't you coming in to, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry managed a lopsided smiled. "I think I could use a little more practice. You go ahead, mate."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I guess this way you won't be so distracted managing the others while we practice."  
  
Harry had to wonder if Ron knew what had really distracted him so much.  
  
Not that it matter. For some odd reason Ron seemed to be mentioning Ginny an awful lot to Harry. Harry couldn't figure out why since Ron hated Ginny being with any other guy.  
  
Harry sighed and did a full lap around the Quidditch pitch. He was not supposed to be thinking about any of Weasleys. He was supposed to be practicing. Although, Ginny as a pleasant mental image.

* * *

Ginny sat in the girl's changing room towel drying her long hair, her extremely long and annoying hair. She growled faintly.  
  
"One of these days," she said to no one in particular, "I'm going to just chop it all off!"  
  
"You can't do that, Ginny!" one of the other girls on the team, a fourth year Chaser named Amanda Newman, said loudly. "You have such gorgeous hair!"  
  
Christy Hue, her dorm-mate and the other girl on the team as a Beater, looked at Ginny critically. "She's got a point, Ginny. You do have great hair."  
  
"Yes well I don't fancy getting sick so I'm not going out in this cold with it soaking wet," Ginny said still drying her hair. "You two might as well go ahead without me."  
  
"You sure, Ginny?" Christy asked. "We don't mind waiting."  
  
"S'fine," Ginny mumbled as the towel now covered her face.  
  
"Obe-kaybe," Christy shrugged. "Don't you know a drying charm though?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. "But it gives me split ends."  
  
Christy just rolled her eyes. "You would never cut your hair, would you?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Only if the rest of my head went with it. Mum used to force me to keep it short. I like it long."  
  
"Come on, Amanda," Christy pulled the younger girl along by her sleeve. "We'll leave Ginny alone with her love."  
  
Ginny started as the girls left. Her love? No, surely not. Yes she was very fond of her hair, but it was not 'her love.' That particular title was already taken, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

It was dark by the time Ginny finally left the changing rooms. The moon was just starting to rise with a brilliant three-quarter shine. The stars were coloring the sky with there light. It was a perfect night that just drew the eyes of anyone outside up to the heavens.  
  
As Ginny looked up, she saw the pitch wasn't as deserted as it should be. Harry was flying after the Snitch. He didn't seem to be trying to catch it, just follow. It was a good was to get used to the flying patterns the elusive object used.  
  
Harry was beautiful. There was no other word for it. She remembered finding him asleep in the moonlight a few nights ago. Hell, she remembered seeing him walking out to the pitch that afternoon. In any light, he was gorgeous. But flying, he was at home. His wild black hair flew out around his head like a halo. His body was taunt, every muscle focused on his task. And not even his glasses could hide his narrowed gaze as he fallowed the Snitch with his eyes.  
  
Ginny decided that if he were and animagus, he'd be a hawk, maybe an eagle, but some sort of great bird. Graceful and beautiful at the same time deadly and vicious with the ability to rise above everything, that was Harry. Maybe a phoenix would be the best form. It was rare for an animagus for to be a magical creature, but if anyone could do it, Harry could.  
  
Ginny shook her head to clear it.  
  
She should not be standing there daydreaming about Harry. It wasn't important how hot he was, or strong or brave, any of it. She should under no circumstances be daydreaming about him.  
  
With of last glance up at to the heavens, Ginny turn back towards the castle.

* * *

Harry had finally had enough practice and grabbed the Snitch. Sitting up straight and stretching his sore muscles, he spotted a figure approaching the castle doors.  
  
It was Ginny. Her hair was free and flowing freely behind her. He could make every curve of her silhouette in the moonlight. She was beautiful, like a goddess come to earth.  
  
As the doors closed behind her Harry groaned.  
  
He should not be thinking about her, especially not like that.  
  
Landing softly, Harry made his way to the boys' changing rooms, planning on taking a long, and probably cold shower. 


	3. Another Knight

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potterverse. Disturbed owns 'Believe.'  
  
Chapter Three: Another Knight  
  
Ginny sighed as she looked out the window. The common room was packed and she felt crowed and depressed. It was pouring outside and everyone had been hiding inside.  
  
She had managed to squeeze in at a table with her sixth year friends. Ron and Hermione were arguing about doing a Potions essay. Neville was engrossed in his herbology book. And Harry and those headphone things on as he sat there and wrote.  
  
Ginny was fascinated as she looked at Harry. He was sitting there hunched over his books scribbling away but his lips were moving and his head bobbing as he silently sang along to music only he could hear.  
  
At least the muggle thing was playing the music. Ginny giggled at the idea of Harry listening to voices in his head. It was amazing how he could cheer her up.  
  
"Something funny, Ginny?" Neville asked looking up.  
  
"Yeah," she said and nodded at Harry who was lost in his own little world. He was actually singing softly now.  
  
Neville laughed. "Think we should tell him we can hear him?"  
  
"No!" Ron said. "You have to wait. He'll get a bit louder yet. Its too funny."  
  
"He actually sings rather well," Hermione said. "Not that he'd ever do it knowingly."  
  
"Wait, wait, here he goes," Ron said as Harry started to sing.  
  
_Believe, when you lie  
You will never need to recognize the source  
Of deceit  
To renew your faith in God  
You must believe, in your lie  
The redemption is complete when you conceive  
And decline  
To release your lives  
Sacrificed to me  
Penance can't absolve your sin   
Into me   
Penance can't absolve your sin   
All your belief  
Cannot absolve your sin  
_  
Ginny looked at Hermione. "You were right. He does sing well."  
  
Harry sighed and looked up from his work. He noticed his friends watching him again. He switched off the music and slid off his headphones.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You were singing out loud again," Ron said.  
  
Harry shrunk back a little and blushed. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"You shouldn't be," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes I think we found another thing for the list," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"There's a list," Harry asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"There is now," Ginny said.  
  
"What are we missing," Ron asked.  
  
"Apparently there's a list of some sort," Neville said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, I caught that. But a list of what? And how did it form?"  
  
"Your sister is making fun of me, Ron," Harry said dryly.  
  
"So it's a list of embarrassing things?" Ron asked. "I'd still like to know why Ginny is keeping this list. And what else is on it."  
  
"That could be fun to know," Neville said. "Blackmail material on Harry could be useful one day."  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione said. "Boys!"  
  
"Oh they're not all that bad," Ginny said.  
  
"No, just our friends," Hermione said. "Actually, I'd rather believe that all boys are like them and we didn't just get stuck with the awful ones."  
  
"Hey!" Harry said. "We resemble that remark!"  
  
"Oh, bad joke, Harry," Ron laughed.  
  
"Another thing for the list then?" Neville asked. "He sings to himself out loud, makes really bad jokes, and whatever Ginny's holding over him."  
  
"Whoever said I had embarrassing information on Harry?" Ginny asked. "I don't think I do."  
  
"But you just said you did," Ron argued.  
  
"No, you said I did," Ginny corrected her brother. "My list is different."  
  
"So what's your list then?" Hermione asked natural curiosity taking over.  
  
"Hidden talents," Ginny informed them.  
  
"I'm going now," Harry said. "You apparently don't need me for this conversation."  
  
"Where you heading, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Kitchens probably," Harry said. "I think I owe Dobby a visit."  
  
"I've never met your house elf friend," Ginny said. "Although I certainly remember some of the damage he's done. Seeing someone with no bones in their arm was weird."  
  
"Having no bones in your arm was weird," Harry said. "Although to be fair, Dobby didn't remove those bones, just broke them with a rogue bludger. Why don't you come along and meet him then?"  
  
"May I?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Certainly," Harry said. "That way they can't get any more dirt on me. Not that Ron and Hermione don't know it all between them."  
  
"Yeah, Nev," Ron said. "If you really want to get the dirt on Harry Potter, talk to us."  
  
Neville laughed. "There's actually dirt?"  
  
"Of a sort," Hermione answered cryptically.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Lets go then, Gin."  
  
The three friends watched as the porthole closes behind the pair.  
  
"Twenty Sickles says they're snogging each other silly by Halloween," Ron said.  
  
"That quick, you think?" Hermione asked. "I think at least Easter. Remember how long it took him to ask Cho out?"  
  
"Yes, but Ginny is not Cho," Ron reminded his brilliant friend. "Besides, who says Ginny will wait for him to ask her?"  
  
"True," Hermione nodded.  
  
"You wouldn't have a problem with them being together, Ron?" Neville asked.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Neville, I think Ron wants to see them together more then they want to be together themselves! You should hear some of the hints his been dropping to Ginny. And news flash, Ron, you're not that subtle. It's a wonder the pair of them haven't throttled you for interfering."  
  
"I haven't interfered!" Ron defended himself. "I just know them both well enough to know they'd be good for each other."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, Ron," Neville said, "I've seen them flirting a lot lately."  
  
"And gazing at each other," Hermione said with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"'Gazing?'" Ron repeated. "They were 'gazing' at each other?"  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" she said. "They keep stealing glances at each other or staring longingly. You know, gazing!"  
  
"Speaking of people who should just snog already," Neville muttered.  
  
"What was that, Nev?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," the other boy said hiding behind his book.

* * *

The hallways in Hogwarts castle are all the same, long, stone passages with moving paintings or old suits of armor lining the walls with bright torches giving off a warm welcoming light. Later in the evenings or nights the halls were practically deserted. If someone did happen to wander these hallowed passages their footsteps would echo in all directions.  
  
This was the sound that surrounded Harry and Ginny as they walked down towards the kitchens.  
  
Harry couldn't help but steal a glance at his companion out of the corner of his eye. He wondered briefly if she realized how pretty she was.  
  
Ginny mean while, was being much more practical.  
  
"How much longer until curfew?" she asked Harry looking up at him.  
  
Harry was startled when she looked up with those bright brown eyes.  
  
"Er, 'bout an hour," he mumbled. "Should give us plenty of time to get down to the kitchens and back."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I don't mind being out after curfew," she said. "I just really don't need another detention."  
  
"Especially not with Snape," Harry agreed smiling.  
  
Ginny gave a fake shudder as Harry actually laughed. Ginny looked back to him and smiled.  
  
"You look so much better when you do that," she told him.  
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Smile," Ginny said a little wistfully. "You haven't done very often lately."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Haven't had reason to, I guess."  
  
"So," Ginny said hesitantly, "so I give you reason to smile?"  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he grinned at her. "Yes, you do. I suppose with Ron and Hermione, well, they've just been so careful around me lately. Have you noticed sometimes when they talk to me one will be saying something but the other will stop them mid-sentence?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"It took me a while to notice it," Harry said. "They're just being careful, I know. They're trying to be mindful of my feelings. It hasn't really bothered me that much, but they joke around a lot less, even Ron."  
  
"Do you think they had reason to be so...careful?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. Yes. I don't." Harry ran his hand through his hair absently. "This summer sucked, to be honest. I've tried not to dwell for morbid amounts of time, but it hasn't been easy. Ron and Hermione being so careful around me, I think I might just go insane."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Sounds like what you need is a good distraction."  
  
Harry glance back down at her. She was smiling slightly and walking along happily.  
  
"Or just a new focus," Harry said. "I don't know if a distraction would be good, I'd fall back on, on Sirius. But if I had something else that was also really important to me, maybe I could finally get past losing him."  
  
"I don't know, Harry," Ginny said. "You seem to be doing a really good job lately. I know a few weeks ago you would barely ever smile. You're doing much better now."  
  
"Well I have you now, don't I, Gin?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
Ginny just looked up at him and grinned. "Always, Harry."  
  
Harry stopped and looked at her. The light from the torches brought out her fire-bright hair more then ever. Her eyes were so dark Harry was sure he'd drown in their depts. And her smile seemed to give off more light then the torches did.  
  
"We're here," Harry said walking past her to the painting of fruit on the wall.  
  
Ginny frowned at his back. He was behaving very oddly, she thought. One minute he was flirting lightly with her like the other night, the next he was serious and quiet again. At least he was talking to her. Harry was getting to be a bigger mystery by the day.  
  
"Coming, Gin?" he asked as the painting opened.  
  
"Right behind you, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Harry? Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" a squeaky voice shot across the room. The voice was quickly followed by a green little...thing.  
  
The green thing latched itself to Harry's leg and began squeaking happily again. "Harry Potter, sir has come to see Dobby! Dobby is wondering where Harry Potter sir has been."  
  
Harry smiled, and Ginny noted that once again it reached his eyes. Several other elves crowded around offering greetings and food. Harry waved them off politely before turning his attention to the one attached to his leg.  
  
"Dobby," Harry said, "this is my friend, Miss Ginny Weasley. We just came down for a quick visit before curfew."  
  
"Hello Miss Gin-Weezy!" Dobby greeted speaking very quickly.  
  
"Hello, Dobby," Ginny said happily. "It's a please to meet you. Harry has told me quite a bit about you."  
  
Dobby trilled happily. "Harry Potter sir is a great wizard, Miss Gin- Weezy! A great wizard and a great friend," he added the last part very solemnly.  
  
"Yes, I know," Ginny said and gave Harry a small smile. "Can you spare a few moments to visit?" she asked.  
  
"Dobby can not Miss Gin-Weezy," Dobby said shaking his head sadly. "Dobby must go to clean Gryffindor Tower soon. There is much to do."  
  
"You clean the whole tower by yourself?" Ginny asked surprised. "That's shameful! The others should be helping you!"  
  
"Oh but they would, Miss Gin-Weezy," Dobby said. "If not for...the hats."  
  
"Hats?!" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry tried to choke back a laugh. "Erm, yes. You know Hermione seems to believe that the house elves should be free?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well, she's made it her personal mission to free them, you see. She took up knitting and has been hiding cloths in the Common Room for the elves. Don't worry, Dobby," Harry said turning to the elf. "Only two more years and we'll have left school."  
  
"Dobby would clean Gryffindor tower forever if Harry Potter sir could stay at Hogwarts," the elf said almost sadly.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said. "I suppose we'd better get going so you can get back to work."  
  
Dobby nodded vigorously. "Yes, Harry Potter sir must get back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Bye, Dobby," Ginny said.  
  
"Good-bye Miss Gin-Weezy!" Dobby called. "Good-bye Harry Potter sir."  
  
Ginny gave a soft chuckle as they left.  
  
"So that was Dobby," she said.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Yup! That was Dobby. He really is a good friend."  
  
"He seems quite taken with you, Mr. Harry Potter sir."  
  
"I think he was little keen on you, Miss Gin-Weezy."  
  
Ginny laughed out loud. This was not a good thing however as it attracted unwanted attention.  
  
"A little loud aren't we?" a cold voice echoed in the hall.  
  
Harry quickly jumped in the direction voice had come from and stood protectively in front of Ginny. Stalking down the hall towards them, black robes billowing out behind him, came Professor Snape.  
  
"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you should consider keeping your voice down when your gallivanting around," Snape said.  
  
"I wasn't gallivanting," Harry said though clenched teeth. "We were visiting a friend."  
  
"A very noble thing I'm sure," Snape sneered. "A sick friend no doubt. Dying for your company."  
  
"We weren't doing anything wrong," Harry said, obviously trying very hard to keep his temper in check.  
  
"I find that hard to believe Mr. Potter," the professor said. "Now, it would be in your best interest to tell my why you and Miss Weasley here were skulking about in the dark."  
  
"Excuse Professor," Ginny said as sweetly as she could, "but as you pointed out we were rather loud, hardly skulking. And we were visiting a friend just as Harry said."  
  
"I find it very unlikely, Miss Weasley, that you and Potter were just innocently walking around down here to 'visit a friend.' What friend could you possibly have to visit here? No, I find it far more likely that you two were involved in some form of tryst." The pair gaped at Snape as he continued. "Especially the way Potter jumped to your defense at my appearance, like some sort of buffoonish knight."  
  
Harry sputtered, at a total loss as to how to respond to Snape. Ginny on the other hand was rather afraid one might hurt the other in the next thirty seconds and so decided to act quickly.  
  
"Well, even if that were the case, sir," Ginny began, "which it's not, we still wouldn't be braking any rules. But we should be going now before curfew hits and we are out of bounds. Good evening Professor." She looped her arms though Harry's and pulled him along. "Come on Harry. It's late."  
  
Snape gave the pair one of his more impressive sneers before they turned the corner and were out of sight.  
  
Harry's silence was starting to worry Ginny just a little. They were half way back to Gryffindor tower and he still hadn't said anything. Every now and again he would look over at her in a funny way, but that was it. Finally the quiet started to grate on her nerves and she spoke.  
  
"Snape is suck a git," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered. "But you, you were great Gin!"  
  
Ginny turned and looked up to see Harry absolutely beaming at her.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it!" he continued. "You just kept cool and told Snape he couldn't do anything to us. You were amazing!"  
  
"Me?" Ginny said in a slightly squeaky voice. "I didn't do anything. I just got you out of there before Snape hexed us."  
  
"And you were totally brill about it!" Harry said. "I never seem to be able to keep my temper around Snape."  
  
"I'd say you kept you temper pretty well," Ginny said. "And he did have a point."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked. "Snape almost never has a point."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yes, well, was right about you. You were very knightly. I thank you for defending me, Sir Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "It is, as always, my please to serve you, fair Lady Virginia."  
  
Ginny grimaced when he used her full name but couldn't help the faint giggle that escaped. "Yes, damsels in distress are old news to you."  
  
"Mastered that when I was twelve!" Harry said proudly. "And a prettier damsel I couldn't have found."  
  
Ginny laughed again. "You know, I don't think I could laugh about Tom with anyone else."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm good for something, even if it is just being your personal buffoon," Harry said as they can to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait.  
  
Ginny placed a hand on arm to stop him from going through. "I rather like the idea that you're my personal knight instead," she said.  
  
Harry looked into her bright brown eyes and smiled faintly. "I'd always come for you, Gin. You know that, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled back. "Yeah. I know. And Harry, you know the same's true of me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Gin," Harry said taking her hand and holding it tight. "I just hope it never comes to that, for either of us."  
  
"Me too," she whispered.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Ok, so I like song fics. But was only a little of the song.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys keep me going (and remind me to write) 


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR? (Since you can't see me, I'll just tell you, no, not at all)  
  
Chapter Four: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
September turned to October, as often happens, and the weather became cold and wet, bleak and careless. The wind blew and howled. The rain poured down and black clouds filled the sky.  
  
And all the while, Ginny Weasley smiled. She smiled at the thunder. She smiled at the angry wind. She smiled at the rain as it lashed her face.  
  
And she smiled at Harry making his heart feel lighter then air.  
  
"Gin, I think you've lost it," he said one day watching her smile at nothing.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" she asked.  
  
They were walking through the castle after quidditch practice, back towards the common room. It was another dark and stormy afternoon practice. The entire team was soaked and miserable expect for Ginny, who was just soaked, and Harry who was miserable but couldn't stay that way watching Ginny glowing as she did. The rest of the team had harrumphed and stomped back to Gryffindor Tower as soon as Harry called practice for the day. Harry and Ginny had settled into a companionable wandering gait and were soon left alone by the other team members, even Ron who didn't feel like being around his incessantly cheerful sister.  
  
When they were about half way back to the tower, Harry looked down to see her smiling yet again. That's when he made his observation.  
  
"I think you must be spending too much time around Luna or something. That overly dreamy look of hers, you know the one, the one that has everyone believing she's nutters? Well, you've been walking around like that lately."  
  
"I haven't any idea what you're talking about, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm just happy. I can't even figure it out. Hermione was actually telling me I'm too cheerful as well. How come everyone's so down?"  
  
"You mean besides the nasty weather, the monumental amounts of homework, and the imminent war?" he asked ticking off his fingers. "I haven't the foggiest."  
  
Ginny laughed at his deadpanned answer. The sound echoed thorough the halls in that eerie way which often attracts trouble.  
  
Sure enough, another echoing laugh answered the girl's.  
  
"Peeves," Harry groaned. "Come on. We'd better hide before he finds us."  
  
Harry pulled Ginny into the closest unlocked door. It just happened to be a broom closet. A rather large and mostly empty one, but a broom closet none-the-less.  
  
"Come out, Come out whoever you are," Peeves called floating past. "I know you're here somewhere. Come out. Here ickle students. Here, here, here, here," he called again as if to a puppy.  
  
Ginny had to try very hard to stifle yet another giggle as Harry glared at her to be quiet.  
  
The poltergeist's voice began to fade down the hall. Harry, who was listening against the door, let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think he's gone," Harry whispered.  
  
He quietly began to open the door to peak out when...  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Peeves's horrid round face was inches in front of Harry as he opened the door. The twisted grin and loud shout right in his face was enough to send Harry tumbling back into Ginny.  
  
Maniacal laughter was heard as Peeves slammed the door shut and a loud click followed.  
  
Peeves floated away still laughing and Ginny's good mood finally began to fade.  
  
She was locked in a closet.  
  
She was locked in a closet with Harry.  
  
Harry was on top of her too dazed to move.  
  
Ginny was at a complete loss for what to do.  
  
"Err, Harry?" she finally asked the semi-conscious boy.  
  
"Yes Gin?"  
  
"Could you move? I'm having trouble breathing."  
  
"Right. Of course. Stupid of me. Sorry," he mumbled getting up as quickly as he could.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said again.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We're stuck in here, aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Ginny," he said trying the door both with his hands and magic. "Quite stuck."  
  
"What do we do?" she asked slightly panicked.  
  
She could see the outline of Harry's form shrug in the darkness. He sank to the floor and settled down.  
  
"Wait for someone to find us, I guess," he said.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily and settled down next to him to wait.  
  
"Harry, I'm so board!" Ginny whined.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "Entertain me."  
  
"How?" he asked incredulously. "Do you want me to get up and dance for you?"  
  
"Would you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Bum," Ginny mumbled.

* * *

"Please?" Ginny asked in her sweetest voice an hour later.  
  
"No," Harry said firmly.  
  
"Puh-leese!" Ginny begged.  
  
"For the last time Gin, no! I will not dance in a closet. You can't even see me!"  
  
"Can too. My eyes adjusted to the dark!"  
  
"No!"

* * *

"So, you will not dance in a closet, you will not dance in the dark. You will not stand up and dance like a man. Would you dance in a park, even for just a lark?"  
  
"I will not dance in the closet. I will not dance in the dark. I will not dance like a man. I would not, could not dance in a park, even for a lark. I will not dance Gin-I-Am. Would you please just shut it?"

* * *

"You know," Ginny started, "the time would pass much faster if one of us got up, and, I don't know, did something."  
  
"Ginny," Harry stated in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh fine," she said.  
  
"I can't dance anyway," Harry reminded her.  
  
"I know," she said. "That's why it would have been entertaining."  
  
Harry groaned. "Sometimes you're just evil."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed once again smiling broadly.  
  
Harry sighed, but smiled at the girl next to him. She was right about their eyes adjusting to the dark. He could make out her soft red hair that shook as she suppressed her laughter. He could see the way her delicate hand curled in front of her mouth as the smallest of giggles escaped. He could even see her dark eyes shining up at him when she finally looked up.  
  
"We could always sing," Ginny suggest. "Someone might hear us that way and we'd be entertained."  
  
"That's sort of a good idea," Harry agreed.  
  
"What do you mean sort of?" she demanded. "It's a damn good idea."  
  
"Yes, but what do we sing? We don't exactly have any music to sing to, do we?"  
  
"Rather a good point," Ginny nodded. "Guess we'll just have to go with an old classic. 'Row, row, row you're boat gently down the stream.'"  
  
Yet again, Harry sighed. Then he joined in with Ginny and sang, "'Row, row, row you're boat..."

* * *

"Gin, this isn't working," Harry said after his throat started to go numb.  
  
"I suppose not. I'm board again."  
  
"I meant about someone finding us."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that too," she said.  
  
There was a full minute of silence.  
  
Then another.  
  
And yet another.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Ginny said. "How long have we been in here anyway?"  
  
"I'd guess about two and half hours," Harry said.  
  
"Haven't they noticed we're missing?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"Well, its not like we have the Marauder's Map anymore for Ron and Hermione to find us."  
  
"I suppose. Your dad help make the map, right?" she asked. "And Fred and George gave it too you after nicking it from old Filch?"  
  
"Yeah," he said apparently not wanting to talk about it.  
  
Ginny, thinking she had upset him, wasn't going to press the subject. To her surprise, Harry started talking again.  
  
"My dad would probably have used the map to get into a situation like this," he said.  
  
"A situation like what?"  
  
"Locked in the dark with a pretty girl," he answered easily.  
  
Ginny was grateful it was dark and he could see her blush. "He was a ladies man then?"  
  
"Not as much as Sirius from what Remus tells me. Remus said Dad pretty much only had eyes for Mum since they were in their fifth year, but she ignored him and he didn't exactly become a monk because of it. According to Remus he said he was just practicing for Mum."  
  
"That's kind of sweet," Ginny said. "Twisted, but sweet."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well," she said softly, "I know how he felt, I think. Unrequited love is hard. And at some point you have to at least try to move on. You have to try to be happy on your own."  
  
"My Dad never moved on, though, did he? Not really," Harry said. "I think that's why he got the girl in the end. He never gave up."  
  
"Do you know how they finally got together?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Remus told me that it was at the beginning of their seventh year, right after the first prefect meeting, Dad just kissed her," Harry said with a slight grin. "They had come to a truce since they were head boy and girl. They were talking after the meeting and he kissed her."  
  
Ginny hopped up on her knees and turned to face Harry as if waiting to hear more. "He just kissed her?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said with a small smile turning to her. "It must have been..."  
  
Ginny cut him off when she softly cupped his cheek in her hand and moved forward, kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"Brilliant." Harry finished after they separated.  
  
Ginny, blushing furiously and still holding his cheek asked, "What happened next?"  
  
"Mum slapped him," he said.  
  
"Are you going to slap me, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so," he answered.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry answered by firmly pressing his lips back to hers.  
  
Ginny pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"Brilliant," she whispered through her now permanent grin.

* * *

Harry reluctantly pulled away from Ginny as he heard people approaching.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"Sounds like Ron," she said. "Only took him three bloody hours to notice his sister was missing. Nice."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's Ron for you."  
  
Listening they could clearly hear Ron talking. "...perfectly alright. Ginny's been so bloody cheerful lately. You can't say you weren't glad for the brake."  
  
"Well, yes," Hermione answered.  
  
"Nice!" Ginny said outraged. "Very nice."  
  
"But she and Harry have been gone for over three hours. They could be in trouble," Hermione finished.  
  
"Better get their attention," Harry said. He could see Ginny pouting at him.  
  
"But I like it in here with you," she said. "And I don't think I'm talking to them after such rude comments."  
  
"As much fun as we're having," Harry said smiling at her, "if they don't get us out now, we may be stuck here forever."  
  
"Yes, but I'm no longer bored," Ginny said.  
  
"They're getting closer," Harry said banging on the door. "Hey! Ron! Hermione! In here!" he shouted.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, in the broom cupboard!" he shouted again.  
  
The door clicked and slowly opened to show Ron staring down at the couple still on the floor.  
  
"What are you two doing in there?" he asked.  
  
Harry was glad he had turned to help Ginny up off the ground. Harry could feel his face flaming, not really wanting to tell his best mate what he and said best mate's little sister were doing.  
  
"Peeves locked us in here on the way back from Quidditch practice," Ginny said cheerfully. "I almost got Harry to dance in the closet."  
  
"You did not!" Harry shouted.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I'd have gotten you to eventually."  
  
"No, you wouldn't have," Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and the newly freed pair. Harry and Ginny were so caught up in each other that Ron and Hermione could examine them. They were both slightly dishevel, hair mussed (more then usual in Harry's case), and they're lips were slightly swollen.  
  
Ron smiled. "Is there something you want to share with us?" he asked.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at Ron, then each other and seemed to communicate with out words. Turning back to Ron they simultaneously said, "No."  
  
Ron just smiled wider. "Okay, then."  
  
"Okay?" Ginny asked. "I was locked in a broom cupboard with a boy and all you have to say is 'okay?'"  
  
"Ginny, it was Harry," Ron said as if it explained everything.  
  
"Let's go back to the tower," Hermione said.  
  
She and Ron turned and lead the way.  
  
Ginny took Harry's hand as they followed. Passing a window Ginny smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey, look," she said, "the sun's out." 


	5. To be or Not to be

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Chapter Five: To be or not to be  
  
Ginny was in heaven. She had kissed Harry. She had actually done it. And he had kissed her back.  
  
Life was perfect.

* * *

Harry wandered the halls in a slight daze. He wasn't quite sure were he was going until he ended up in the Room of Requirements. A cozy chair and bright orange fire greeted him. He just needed a place to think. Something was just off. He could feel it.  
  
Maybe off wasn't what he meant, but something was nagging at him and he wanted to think through it.  
  
It started with her hair. She had such gorgeous hair. It was that bright red that you just couldn't miss. Since she had grown it out, he had noticed it even more. Now it was just like liquid fire that gave her this aura.  
  
Then there was her voice. Her voice was so many things. He would never want to hear her voice in anger, especially at himself. She could be as scary as her mum. But she was usually soft spoken, sweet and gentle. She could be on either end of the spectrum or anywhere in between.  
  
And of course, there were her lips, her beautiful, soft lips. Her lips that smiled so often and brightened everything around her. Her lips that he had kissed.  
  
There was more too. There is so much to Ginny that Harry could barely comprehend it all.  
  
And he didn't want her to suffer because of him. And let's face it, his life pretty much sucks. If he kept seeing her, she would only suffer.  
  
It so worried Harry that he reached a decision, he had to stop whatever was happening between him and Ginny before she got hurt.  
  
It did have anything do with the fact that he was afraid of getting hurt himself. Really, it didn't.

* * *

It had been a week since the kiss. At first, Ginny thought it was just rotten luck that she never saw Harry. They both had different classes and a lot of work to keep them busy. It was perfectly natural that they would miss each other.  
  
It was in Quidditch practice nearly a full week later that she noticed something was really wrong. He wasn't looking at her and when he did he it was with a slightly pinched expression.  
  
He had even resorted to calling her 'Weasley.' The entire team had noticed that. Ron had actually winced when he heard.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" her brother asked flying next to her.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said.  
  
Ron just gave her a hard look.  
  
"Okay, so I did something, but it's between me and him."  
  
"Alright, then," Ron said. "But, maybe, you had better talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that, Mater of the Obvious!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Ron defended himself and turned back to his place between the goals.  
  
Practice was just miserable after that. Harry snapped at everyone and worked the team into the ground, literally in Ginny's case.  
  
Ginny had been staring at Harry when she lost her balance and could barely hold into her broom. She managed to hedge her fall but the impact was still going to hurt quite a bit. With just two feet to the hard ground of the pitch, Ginny felt an arm grab her around the waist and pull. Her broom clattered loudly as hit the ground.  
  
"Jesus, Gin! What the hell was that?" Harry practically shouted in her ear.  
  
"I, I fell," she said biting back tears.  
  
"I could see that! Gah, that's it, practice over!" Harry shouted. "Everyone hit the showers. Just get the hell out of here!"  
  
"You alright, Ginny," Ron asked as he landed next to his sister.  
  
Ginny nodded. "He caught me."  
  
"Well at least he hasn't gone completely mental," Ron said. "He's been a right arse hole all week. It's as bad as it was last year."  
  
"It is my fault then," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Don't be daft, Ginny. Harry just gets into these moods. He'll come around."  
  
"He won't," Ginny said. "I've ruined our friendship, Ron. I, I pushed things too far in that broom cupboard."  
  
The older brother in Ron couldn't help asking, "How far?"  
  
"I should never have kissed him."  
  
"Did he kiss you back?"  
  
"Well, yes, but..."  
  
Ron held up his hands to stop her. "He kissed you back, Ginny. It's as much on him as it is on you. Knowing Harry, he's brooding about the people he loves being hurt or killed and doesn't want that to happen to you."  
  
Ginny blushed at the use of the word 'love,' especially coming from her brother. "But I started it."  
  
"Yes, and Harry's being a right prat now. That is not your fault."  
  
"Do you still think I should talk to him, then?" Ginny asked this strangely insightful version of her brother.  
  
"That's up to you, sis. Although if he keeps being an arse to you, he doesn't deserve you as much as I thought."  
  
Ginny smiled and tiptoed to kiss her brother in the cheek. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
"I'm just telling it like it is," Ron shrugged.

* * *

Harry turned up his headphones as loud as he could to block out the world around him. He just couldn't deal with it anymore.  
  
Apparently Ron was pissed at him for something. His supposed best friend had just spent the whole afternoon glaring at him.  
  
It could have something to do with the fact that Harry had yelled at the man's sister after a nearly fatal fall. But he did catch her first!  
  
Yelling at Ginny after watching her fall was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. If she didn't hate him now, Harry would be really surprised. She must have already been pretty upset to have fallen in the first place. Ginny was an excellent flyer and that was definitely not normal for her.  
  
Harry found himself pacing in front of the Room of Requirements. When the door opened he found it set up the way it usually was when he came her to think, which he had been doing a lot lately. Only this time when the door opened it wasn't to an empty room with one chair waiting for him, was to a room with two chair, one empty, the other holding none other then Remus Lupin sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Ah, Harry," the man said smiling. "Come in. Care for a cuppa? It's Earl Grey."  
  
"My favorite," Harry said taking off his headphones. "Expecting me?"  
  
"For half and hour now," Remus answered with a nod. "Albus floo'd me this afternoon. He said he was watching a rather interesting Quidditch practice. You were yelling at Ginny?"  
  
"Meddling old goat," Harry muttered into his tea.  
  
"Beg pardon?" Remus asked, even thought he knew perfectly well what Harry said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Remus," Harry sighed.  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
"No, it doesn't. I can't have a normal life, Remus! You know that. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' Does it sound like I can have something as simple as a girlfriend?"  
  
"Harry, calm down," Remus said slowly. "Now, why don't you start at the beginning? You like Ginny?"  
  
"Worse," Harry said in an utterly miserable tone. "I think I'm in love with her."  
  
"Harry, that is not a bad thing."  
  
"Yes it is. She fell off her broom today at practice. I could feel my heart braking and it was just a broom fall. Worst case, she'd have been in hospital for a day or two. But I couldn't even deal with that! I'd have broken my own neck to save her even a little pain, Remus. What would happen if a Death Eater got a hold of her?"  
  
"You'd ask the Order for help saving her I would hope," Remus said taking another sip of his tea.  
  
Harry lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's not that simple, Remus."  
  
"Just knowing you is a danger, but if she was dating you, you think it would cost Ginny her life?"  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"And if you're wrong?"  
  
"Then at least she'll be around to tell me that."  
  
"Can you deal with her hating you, Harry? Because you may have to make her hate you before she gives up."  
  
"I know. Yes, I think I can. As long as she's happy, even if it's with out me, I could deal with that."  
  
"Well, It's defiantly love," Remus sighed sitting back in his chair.  
  
Harry sighed. "I thought as much."  
  
"It's not fair to her, Harry, doing this. She should have some say in her own life."  
  
"Life's not fair."  
  
"Harry, you don't need to make yourself this miserable. Talk to her. I'm sure she'd understand that you're not ready for a relationship right now. You don't have to ruin your friendship as well."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Lying to her and being an idiot won't help anything."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"I usually am."  
  
Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"And Harry, for what it's worth, I think you could have a relationship with her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely," Remus nodded. "She's smart enough to know how to take care of herself if things get sticky. Trust her, Harry, and trust yourself. Besides, you deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Remus, but...but what if I don't know how to be happy?"  
  
"You do, Harry. And what you don't know, I'm sure Ginny could teach you."

* * *

Harry entered the Common Room to find empty everybody but the one person he needed to talk to. She was curled up in a wing-backed chair facing towards the porthole, half asleep and red hair falling all around her.  
  
"Is everybody waiting to talk to me tonight?" he muttered.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's voice groggy voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
She sat up straight. Harry watched the look of determination that came into her eyes. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Good," Ginny said more to herself them him. "Good, because I wanted to apologize."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"For kissing you. I shouldn't have done. I just messed everything up and I'm sorry."  
  
Harry knelt down on the floor in front of her and looked up into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Ginny, if you have to apologize to a bloke for kissing him, then there is something very, very wrong. You never have to be sorry for kissing me, you hear?"  
  
She nodded. At least he didn't sound mad at her anymore.  
  
"I'm the one that needs to apologize, Gin."  
  
"Harry, no..."  
  
"Yes, I do. I've been horrid to you lately. I was just confused, and scared. I so don't want to hurt you Gin, but I don't want to see you get hurt either."  
  
"You were pushing me away for my own protection?" she asked smiling slightly.  
  
"More or less," Harry answered with a shrug.  
  
"That was pretty stupid of you," she said.  
  
"I know it."  
  
Harry stood and walked over to the fire. He stood with his back to her facing the burning wood as if searching for answers. Their friendship didn't seem to be in danger anymore, but Harry had to decide if he wanted to take that last leap.  
  
Ginny sensing that something important was happening in his head went to stand with him. She didn't say anything at first, just stood next to him. She looked at the fire too, hoping it would tell her what he was thinking, which was silly of course. Maybe she didn't really want to know what he was thinking; maybe it was that he should never talk to her again. Desperately hoping that wasn't the case, Ginny reached over and took his hand. She couldn't look at him yet, but she knew that she would go with what ever he decided.  
  
Harry looked over at her when she took his hand. Any resolve he had left about avoiding her faded. Cutting himself off from Ginny Weasley would be like cutting himself off from air.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Would you want to go out with me?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him. All of the moments they had shared over the past two months flashed through her mind. Him angry at Quidditch practice, or flying after the snitch. Him singing in a dark cupboard, or at a table not noticing. Him smiling wickedly making dirty jokes about massaging her shoulders. Him in the moonlight, glowing in sliver, and Harry as he stood before her now, glowing a brilliant orange in the firelight.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I would."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny responded eagerly, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Their kiss deepened and the clock chimed midnight.  
  
Ginny backed up giggling slightly. "Happy Halloween, Harry."  
  
"Happy Halloween, Gin," and Harry leaned in again to kiss his girlfriend.  
  
The end.

* * *

Harry needed something happy on happen on a Halloween.  
  
Thanks to everyone who stuck by me from the beginning and everyone who reviewed.  
  
But to anyone who knows me, this story was atypically fluffy. I generally like to torment my characters.  
  
So there is another story.   
  
It's stand alone, but I'm basing Harry and Ginny's relationship in this story. After the war Harry is depressed. It's been a year and he still isn't doing any better. When Dumbledore offers him a way out, Harry recklessly takes it and ends up in his parent's seventh year. But Ginny isn't about to let him leave her behind.  
  
Here's a taste of Time Heals:  
  
They say that time heals all wounds. They don't know what the hell they're talking about. My two best friends were killed. I watched them die. They died for me. They died so that I could kill a monster. They say that I saved the world, but it was because of them.  
  
It's been almost a year, a year that I can't remember except for brief flashes of light in the darkness. She's held me up, gotten me through. I couldn't have survived this if she weren't with me, my Ginny.  
  
Which is why it kills me to be with her. I can't stand myself anymore and I don't know how she can stand to be with me. She deserves someone better, something more. So I just have to make myself give her up. It's for her own good really. I'm just too weak to do it. 


End file.
